


The Anchor That Couldn’t Let Go

by Vanuuridraws



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Conversations, Gen, Pining, Revenge, The firbolg and shebrie are mentioned, Violence, little mention of gore but it's never described, spoilers for ep 22!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanuuridraws/pseuds/Vanuuridraws
Summary: The fast rhythms of footsteps are heard through the stone brick hallways where the Unbroken Chain’s headquarters are held. It wasn’t hard for Fitzroy and Argo to hear the Commodore—who wears many adornments of badges and chains clashing against each other. The difficult part is struggling to locate the sounds over the panicked screams of the crowd—who are escaping from the black smoke-filled auditorium arena that the Commodore caused with his black vial.
Relationships: Argo Keene & Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	The Anchor That Couldn’t Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr: @vanitedraws

The fast rhythms of footsteps are heard through the stone brick hallways where the Unbroken Chain’s headquarters are held. It wasn’t hard for Fitzroy and Argo to hear the Commodore—who wears many adornments of badges and chains clashing against each other. The difficult part is struggling to locate the sounds over the panicked screams of the crowd—who are escaping from the black smoke-filled auditorium arena that the Commodore caused with his black vial. The Firbolg opted to help get members out and stayed behind. He figured the two had stronger motivations to chase after the Commodore.

The two of them are at an advantage of finding the naval general as they run closer towards him. They run up to an entrance that led to a staircase and spot the captain—about to step upwards. Once Fitzroy spots him, he dashes towards him. He leans in and pounces on the Commodore’s back and tackles him to the staircase. Along with that, he casts a shock of lightning which leaves the general paralyzed. Fitzroy drags his body to the floor—away from the staircase. He is unable to escape from Fitzroy putting his hands over the back of his neck and his legs pinned down by Fitzroy’s legs. Argo follows along and laughs at the sight of the captured man.

“Shouldn’t have been wearing those fancy accessories. You were practically a running bell,” Fitzroy chuckles. The Commodore squishes his blush red face and shifts his body in an attempt to move a muscle.

“Locked in place. You’re done for,” Fitzroy adds and breaks his focus towards Argo, “We got him. Looks like you know what to do.”

Argo nods in response to Fitzroy. He is speechless. Everything was leading up to this moment. The one goal he had set in stone finally arrives to him. It is almost like a dream, especially that Fitzroy is with him. From his scheming, he never expected a second person. He thought he would kill the Commodore in secrecy. He failed to hold relationships long enough for him to feel comfortable to share his troubles. He lived with himself longer than he knew. He would never want to put his burdens onto someone else. For the longest time, he thought his mission would be a one-man mission.

Yet, here is Fitzroy right by his side—holding down his greatest enemy. He noticed the fury Fitzroy had—staring down the Commodore. The little smug remarks he threw towards Argo whenever the Commodore spoke. Fitzroy—along with the Firbolg—recognized how awful the Commodore was when everyone else viewed him as a great hero. Fitzroy had a greater desire of rage towards the Commodore than Argo.

Argo never had that much hatred towards the naval general ever since he first encountered a few of the workers who were aboard the rebel ship that attacked the Mariah. Let’s just say he got the information he needed and left one of them with a broken arm. From that moment, Argo brought himself a simple silver dagger that he sharpened from time to time before entering Hieronymous Wiggenstaff’s school. He had the need to make this revenge as personal as he can.

Argo turns to his left and leans down to his belt to reach for this silver dagger. His right hand caresses a light orange bandana—tied into his belt. It is worn out. The fabric is lightly torn and has a few dried teardrops that Argo unfortunately sees. He has not washed the bandana since she gave it to him. This is his last memory of her. The object feels so fragile around his fingers. What would Shebrie do?

“Argo, now is the time to strike”, Fitzroy called out. Argo breaks out of his trance—almost shaking—and looks at Fitzroy with wide eyes. A long sense of tension held between them. Fitzroy breaks out of concentrating on Argo to watch the doorway. Argo turns around also with his dagger—gripping it tightly.

“It’s just us here. The floor is all yours,” Fitzroy reassures, trying to get Argo’s attention. Fitzroy follows Argo’s eyes as they turn back to him.

“What do you think—” Argo asks with hesitation, “—about this?” He stumbles with those last words. Has he been this tense before? He feels guilt—having to rely on Fitzroy—but he can’t help himself. Fitzroy squints his eyes and turns his head slightly. Argo starts to regret his question.

“Why are you asking _me_?”

“I’d hope you would have any ideas…or any objections,” Argo suggests, hoping to nudge Fitzroy towards somewhere else.

“Argo let’s not make this complicated. I am sure I made myself clear”, Fitzroy shakes the Commodore’s body underneath him.

“You’re the mastermind. Surely, you have something up yer sleeve like you did with the centaurs and the um- apple,” Argo’s words turn into mumbles. He looks away—hoping to grasp a sense of himself.

“Well. What do you think that _I think_ you should do as I hold the man responsible for ruining your life?” Fitzroy demanded.

Argo retreats back to fondling with his dagger—staring at the ground. What was he expecting? He wanted this right? Fitzroy—someone he has looked up to as a friend and hero—agrees with him. Fitzroy embodies the resentment towards the Commodore. Maybe a bit too much. Argo didn’t share the same drive as him when it came down to killing him. Should he be feeling the same thing? Something changed within Argo and he’s hopelessly trying to tie the pieces together.

Argo looks back up to the Commodore. His eyes are closed and aged wrinkles form around his face—more often than usual. This is the first time the Commodore had this grim look. He is not much of a fighter. Argo recognizes the lack of a weapon on him and his curled-up body expression as if he’s preparing for the final blow. He has given up. That’s surprising.

Argo flicks his wrist with the dagger on hand.

Fitzroy—with an already intense stare at Argo—speaks up, “Alright. Let me know when to let go- “

“I didn’t say anything.”

“Are you just going to _stand_ there?”

“I’ll do something!” Argo blurted out, “I just need to think.” Argo is not sure if that’s what he wants but he needs space. Pressure runs along his back and grips around his lungs.

“Something’s bothering you. What’s holding you back, Argo?” Fitzroy asks. At this point, Fitzroy was concerned for the water genasi. He should have considered the fact that murder doesn’t go easy for everyone else.

Argo collected himself and spoke, “Look at him, Fitz. He’s broken. The bastard lost his identity. His ranking. Honor. I think…with death or without death, he’ll end up miserable in the end. He can rot in a jail cell for the rest of his life. I think that’s enough.” Argo gestures his left hand—free of a weapon— towards the general. Fitzroy turns his direction to the man. He’s not struggling anymore. Fitzroy slowly loosens his grasp with caution. Nothing happens. Argo’s right but Fitzroy still has his differences.

“You don’t know the prison system. People there aren’t as honest as you, Argo. He’ll be comfortable there. I just know it. He’ll sneak his way out just like he did with your mother’s death,” Fitzroy spits out and his expression turns harsh,” Why are we even talking about other options?”

Argo’s stance turns stiff. He clutches his dagger and is lost in Fitzroy’s eyes. Fitzroy coughs and takes a softer approach to expressing himself.

Fitzroy reaches out, “I can do it if you don’t want to. It won’t be as satisfying since you’re not the one taking charge.” Fitzroy rolls his eyes.

“ _Do you want me to do it?_ ” Argo spoke softly.

“Preferably yes. You’re the one with the revenge story. But I won’t make you. You’re not the type to murder even to your greatest enemy, I’m realizing.”

“Ah- seems so.”

Both of them shifted their focus away from each other. Fitzroy glanced at the Commodore. His somber expression hasn’t changed but his eyes tell of annoyance. Fitzroy proceeds to press down on the man. Argo struggles to collect what he wants to say. Fitzroy’s reactions towards his questions aren’t what he expected. Argo has his suspicions that Fitzroy is mad at him. He considers going with Fitzroy’s desire to ending the man but a part of him isn’t willing to.

“I’ve thought a lot about this. I mean- a lot,” Argo uttered.

“Of course, you have.”

“No- not about killing him. Just how far I’ve gone. Looking back, I truly have dedicated a big chunk of my life to this revenge plan,” Argo crossed his arms and let out a chuckle but quickly concentrated back, “by building the perfect plan and waiting for the right moments.”

“I never really got to be myself,” Argo becomes distant. Fitzroy senses the years lost in Argo. What he could have done in his life instead of scheming against the Commodore. It drives Fitzroy’s hatred at the man below him.

“That is until I entered this school”, Argo looks back at Fitzroy but with an eager look.

The Commodore groaned, “The boy’s going off on a monologue, Great-”

Fitzroy grabs the back of his head and slams it against the cold stone floor. A crack could be heard but it’s unclear if it was from the skull or the impact against the floor. Argo yelps and leaps away from the sparks of electricity and small holographic ribbons of wild magic—flowing out of the half-elf.

“ **Speak again and you’re fried fish** ,” Fitzroy threatened—close to the naval general’s face. The general is bruised and stone cold.

“And your point is?” Fitzroy turns back to Argo—ignoring the body below him. Argo starts to catch his breath from the sudden attack. Argo grows concern for the Commodore and his face is shaken—staring at the almost limp body.

Fitzroy grabs Argo’s attention again, “He’s alive. That wasn’t my hardest throw.”

“Are you sure?”, Argo raised his eyebrows—panicked by Fitzroy’s sudden comment.

“ _Yes_ -“ Fitzroy checks with a hesitant look and notices the Commodore’s eyes moving, “Yep.”

Argo continues to look at Fitzroy with disbelief. He almost didn’t want to continue his discussion but the idea of arguing with Fitzroy who is in a tense state of shocks—roaming around his body—is not something Argo wants to deal with.

Argo picks up his pace, “I’ve changed! I thought I was destined to kill him because I was some devious rogue with my trauma as my only personality, but these past months, I was never that person. I’m kind-hearted. I have people that I can trust and they rely on me. Sure, I steal from time to time but my actions matter to me. I think about what I do to others. I’m not just a rogue.”

“You’re a shitty rogue at best but I like that about you”, Fitzroy jokes in order to get Argo’s spirit up.

“A-and I know I’m not a killer. Like _him_ ,” Argo shifts his vision at the Commodore, “I’m not stepping down to yer level.”

“I knew about your jealousy towards my ma and how she outshined you, yet she was a lower rank than ya. Why would someone like you care about her? She wasn’t any more successful than you, Mr. the world’s greatest naval hero. My ma got where she stood in her career by her hard work and great pride,” Argo focuses on the Commodore’s face—to read any sort of movement—and the arrogant general buries his face into the floor.

Argo chuckles and exclaims, “You wanted her life! Full of high-sea adventures and crewmates that loved her, wasn’t it? Instead of laying around in an office, assigning tasks to navy ships and even if you got the chance to go aboard a ship, you didn’t do shit! Like the coward you are. That’s why you took the credit. And what has that gained you. Nothing. When you sent my Ma to get killed off by rebel ships, you thought you felt a sense of pride. Huh? With her gone, you would suddenly get the love and admiration she received. But news flash! Nothing changed. You are still the arrogant, brutal, intolerant ass of a captain people only respected just because of yer rank. Not. Because. Of. You.” Argo kneels down to the Commodore, trying to catch a glimpse of his attention. The general continues to stare straight down the stone floor. With keen eyes, Fitzroy is impressed by the analysis Argo has laid down.

“You suffered just as much as me. Yer murder plan failed and it was all for nothing. You took so much from me yet you gained nothing from it. It never gave ya the satisfaction you craved. In the end, you got caught by her own son and stripped away from what made you important. Am I right, the world’s ex-greatest naval hero of all time, hm?” Argo professed to the body below him.

“Roasted,” Fitzroy mocks and shakes the Commodore. “He got you there.” He grins at Argo—who is almost caught up in the fun of exposing the general. Fitzroy senses a new wave of confidence in Argo like he has everything figured out. Argo —kneeled down at Fitzroy’s level— grins along with Fitzroy with this new discovery. Fitzroy is just absorbed in this confident water genasi. Who knew insulting your best friend’s worst enemy would bring the two of you closer?

Fitzroy turns his attention towards the doorway. He concentrates to hear a faint clamor of folks.

“The offer is still up. I’ll do it”, Fitzroy states while keeping his attention towards the door.

“You’re not concerned about what you’re offering to do?” Argo frowns. He thought his speech would convince Fitzroy that the Commodore was miserable enough.

“Just… doing what’s right. We’re now a part of the Unbroken Chain. Isn’t that their whole motto about doing what’s right? But clearly, they don’t do anything so consider this our first duty,” Fitzroy proposes. They’re coming closer. He can sense it. He might as well finish what they couldn’t do.

“You’re not serious.”

Fitzroy glances back at Argo and snickers.

Argo sighs, “Don’t get me wrong. I hate him and he has ruined so much but he already has been condemned by the Unbroken Chain and soon he’ll get his title removed and he’ll be a nobody. I think that’s all he’ll get.” Argo isn’t so sure if the Unbroken Chain—or whatever corporate faction the Commodore belonged to—would be the best judges but all he cared was that the Commodore is at a all time low and there’s no way he’ll escape from that.

“That’s it? That’s all you wish to do? He is right here. I got him all fried up!” Fitzroy rattles the general. Argo stands up and turns his body towards the doorway.

“So, let’s pick him up and hand him over to everyone else.”

“Yes… I’ll pick up this dead body and hand it over to them.”

“ _Alive_.”

Fitzroy glared at Argo with grimace. Argo is really getting into his nerves. Fitzroy’s hands itch and he shoves the Commodore further into the ground.

“Fitzroy!” Argo begs and leaps onto Fitzroy—grabbing his shoulders. “Weren’t you listening to me?”

“Aren’t you outraged?” Fitzroy cried out. “He took your own mother away for his own selfish needs! He had the absolute nerve to openly call you that slur in front of me! You should be furious yet, here you are, still in doubt!”

“I got my own morals! I’m not him. I won’t use murder to solve my problems. At least for me, I can pick my own fights,” Argo looks over to the Commodore.

“It doesn’t matter if you’re him. I know you’re not him. You’re still the Argo Keene everyone knows. The Argonaut I know,” Fitzroy looks back to Argo with a distressed look, “If you’re worried about other people opposing you for killing the Commodore, then they don’t know _shit_! They don’t know what you have gone through. I’ll burn them on the spot if they try to defy you,” Fitzroy rants—his hands crushing the Commodore’s hands tighter. Fitzroy struggles to find the argument well enough to get to Argo.

Argo looks down and lightly places his hands around Fitzroy’s hands. Fitzroy slightly loosens up.

“I appreciate that buddy but… I’ll see myself as a murderer and that’s not easier to swallow than the fact that this doesn’t fix anything. He abused his power. He’s still the bastard he is. And I lived a life without my ma. One death messed me up. I’m not letting another one get to me,” Argo looks away with a somber look. He sits down and pulls his hands back to his chest.

Concentrated on the Commodore, Fitzroy nudges the body and the jingles of the metal badges —lined across the general’s coat—ring at him. What did he do to deserve those?

“Imagine the other horrible stuff he has done as a _hero_ ,” Fitzroy uttered into harsh tones, “If he was able to cover up Shebrie’s death for many years, he has definitely done worse with his power! Just look at him, just filled with guilt.”

Argo fell silent. That’s the scariest part. The Commodore has done an excellent job at preventing secrets to spill. He had connections and control that is out of Argo’s reach. To undo his crimes would take too much effort. The opportunity to redeem anything is lost.

“Him being dead won’t fix the system that gave him that power in the first place. It’s unfortunately a lot more complicated than that, Fitz.”

Fitzroy may have underestimated Argo’s knowledge. The commodore was a powerful person, but he was merely just an individual. Sooner or later, someone will replace his position and it’ll fall right back into the cycle of corruption. 

“Not all is lost. There’s something you can fix-” Fitzroy suggests, “-rather someone that you can give peace to.” He glances down to Argo’s belt. Argo follows his eyes and stares right down to the bandana. Fitzroy takes a peek at Argo and he is stunned. Argo’s eyes are wide open. Fitzroy feels deep regret for bringing her up but he pushes on against his best judgement.

“You talk about your mother as if she’s a lost cause but with him gone, you can move on and she’ll be given justice,” Fitzroy speaks with smoothing tones. He wishes to reach out to Argo but he has other matters under him.

“Justice. Huh,” Argo wonders. Is that what Shebrie truly wants? He wishes he had known what she wanted him to do for all these years.

Distant footsteps are heard outside.

“You’re really hesitant, huh. Even when the choice is right here, you don’t pick it up,” Fitzroy argued.

“You’re not?” Argo disputed in panic. “Have you killed before? I mean- those imps and some monsters, yeah. But this is different. It’s not smart to bring a dead body to the group. We’ll be guilty- “

“Drop the Unbroken Chain.” Fitzroy interrupted. “And no. I haven’t- done this before but this isn’t weird considering our current circumstances.”

“Do you want to do this?”

“I’m fine with ending the man.”

“Answer me. Do you want to do this? Not if you can do it,” Argo checked with Fitzroy. He is unclear of Fitzroy’s motivations. Fitzroy keeps insisting to take care of the job but Argo is the one with the long-term grudge against the Commodore.

“After that first encounter with him, I wanted to beat his body with my maul. Does that answer it.”

“You really have no remorse.”

“If it means to give you what you want.”

Fitzroy doesn’t know what Argo wants. Argo thought he did before. Even with the endless objections to not end the Commodore, Fitzroy still believes murder is the only way Argo can move on. Argo already has moved on. Why can’t Fitzroy?

“I want to you to not kill him. You’re better than this,” Argo insists.

Fitzroy’s face fell into disappointment and his voice turned into monotone, “This doesn’t make me any different. This won’t affect me. This man means nothing to me.” He turns to the general below him. He’s still breathing. Fitzroy ponders and presses his right hand over the limp hands. He guides his left free hand and reaches for Argo’s right wrist slowly. Argo accepts.

“But… this means so much to you. Killing him will do you justice and give me peace, knowing you’re okay. Just this once, there can be relief within the midst of all of this madness. The commodore being dead will give you peace. Let me give you peace,” Fitzroy looks onto Argo with sincerity.

Argo is conflicted. Fitzroy’s hand feels so gentle around his arm. He didn’t want to move an inch. He knows Fitzroy means well but none of this sits right with him. It’s not right for Argo to make Fitzroy hold his burden.

“You killing him won’t give me anything. It’ll make you a killer and I’m not willing to forgive myself for that,” Argo sighs. Fitzroy loosens his grip around Argo’s wrist and returns back to holding the Commodore down. Argo’s hand follows along—hoping to grasp what they just had—but quickly retreats back to his chest.

“I’ll worry about myself. So, we’re set on me killing him?” Fitzroy stares down at the Commodore.

“No. This isn’t right. For either of us to do this- “Argo starts to hear voices in the hallways—coming closer, “-Let’s just hand him over. Come on.” He reaches over to the Commodore. Fitzroy flinches. Argo instantly feels heat over his right arm from Fitzroy’s hand—grabbing him.

“You’re kidding. Give him to the Unbroken Chain only for him to get a slap on the wrist and thrown into a jail cell?”

“Buddy please.” Argo pleaded.

“I’m tired.”

“Aren’t we all.”

Argo tenses up from his arm increasingly getting hot and shocks form around his arm.

“This is the only time you get revenge on those who wronged you and you’re giving that up. You lived a life you had no choice over because this asshole got jealous and, in the end, he didn’t gain shit from it. It’s so frustrating to see you give this up.” Fitzroy complains. He finds himself almost choking up. Argo shakes his arm. Fitzroy quickly releases his clutch in a panic.

“Oh, what I would do to get the same opportunity as you.” Fitzroy whispers to himself while looking away. Argo understands now. This is too much to pack and with so little time.

The voices grow more audible, calling out for the two. Fitzroy turns back to the Commodore. He’s in his hands. He could just crush him right there and-

“Fitzroy Please- “Argo pleads once again.

“I’m not going to let them pick his fate.” Fitzroy snaps.

He raises his body—grabbing the head of the Commodore. Argo screams. Fitzroy goes full force. Sparks ignite. Fitzroy turns around and mouths something Argo fails to pick up. People rush in from the doorway.

Argo saw Fitzroy as his anchor. He felt stability with Fitzroy. Argo is the boat and Fitzroy is the anchor that couldn’t let go.

**Author's Note:**

> This whole time, the Commodore was laying flat on the floor as he overhears two guys stalling over killing him.  
> Tumblr: @vanitedraws


End file.
